1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an on-board vehicle warning system and a vehicle driver warning method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an on-board vehicle warning system and a vehicle driver warning method for producing a driver notification based on a determination of a potential traffic violation by a host vehicle.
2. Background Information
Recently, vehicles are being equipped with a variety of informational systems such as navigation systems, Sirius and XM satellite radio systems, two-way satellite services, built-in cell phones, DVD players and the like. These systems are sometimes interconnected for increased functionality. Various informational systems have been proposed that use wireless communications between vehicles and between infrastructures, such as roadside units. These wireless communications have a wide range of applications ranging from crash avoidance to entertainment systems. The type of wireless communications to be used depends on the particular application. Some examples of wireless technologies that are currently available include digital cellular systems, Bluetooth systems, wireless LAN systems and dedicated short range communications (DSRC) systems.
Dedicated short range communications (DSRC) is an emerging technology that has been recently investigated for suitability in vehicles for a wide range of applications. DSRC technology will allow vehicles to communicate directly with other vehicles and with roadside units to exchange a wide range of information. In the United States, DSRC technology will use a high frequency radio transmission (5.9 GHz) that offers the potential to effectively support wireless data communications between vehicles, and between vehicles, roadside units and other infrastructure. The important feature of DSRC technology is that the latency time between communications is very low compared to most other technologies that are currently available. Another important feature of DSRC technology is the capability of conducting both point-to-point wireless communications and broadcast wireless messages in a limited broadcast area.
Accordingly, wireless technology can be used to provide various information from vehicle-to/from-infrastructure, and from vehicle-to-vehicle, such as providing GPS location, vehicle speed and other vehicle Parameter Identifiers (PIDs) including engine speed, engine run time, engine coolant temperature, barometric pressure, etc. The standard message set to be passed between vehicles, and between vehicles and the infrastructure using DSRC is covered by Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J2735-DSRC Message Set Dictionary. When communications are established between vehicles and/or roadside units in close proximity, this information would be communicated to provide a complete understanding of the vehicles in the broadcast area. This information then can be used by the vehicles for both vehicle safety applications and non-safety applications.
Recently, the Cooperative Intersection Collision Avoidance Systems (CICAS) initiative was launched to develop vehicle-infrastructure cooperative systems that address intersection crash problems related to stop sign violations, traffic signal violations, etc. One of the programs included in the CICAS initiative is the violation warning system (CICAS-Violation) that warns the driver via an in-vehicle device when it appears likely that the driver will violate a traffic signal or stop sign. More specifically, with the violation warning system, the roadside unit coupled to the traffic light device at the intersection sends intersection information including, signal presence, signal state (phase), and intersection map, etc. to the on-board equipment mounted on the vehicle. Then, the on-board equipment uses the intersection information and vehicle information to provide the driver of the vehicle with a timely warning of a potential traffic control violation (e.g., running a red light).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved on-board vehicle warning system and vehicle driver warning method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.